


Nightmare

by MonBeeBeeHoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBeeBeeHoney/pseuds/MonBeeBeeHoney
Summary: In which the reader comforts their boyfriend after a nightmare(One shot based on a reoccurring dream because I'm trash)





	Nightmare

You don’t hear him come in at first, you were straightening up the apartment putting some books and records away, humming to the music you had playing quietly from your phone. You turned to put something on a nearby table when you saw him standing in the doorway to your bedroom, eyes bleary, hair a mess, and his eyes cast down on the floor. 

“Hoseok, I’m sorry did the music wake you? I’ll turn it down.” You said softly. He had fallen asleep laying on your bed as the two of you were talking and listening to music earlier and because he had been so busy lately you decided to let him sleep. He shook his head slowly not looking up at you. You turned off the music anyway, looking concernedly at your boyfriend. He didn’t move from the doorway so you walked over to him, taking his hand in yours. 

“Y/N, you wouldn’t leave me would you?” His voice was hardly over a whisper, the roughness of sleep still clinging to the edges of his words. Being next to him now you could see he had been crying, eyes puffy and red, small tears still making their way down to drip off his chin. He sniffled as you caressed his face, wiping away a tear from his cheek. He leaned into your touch, breathing a soft, shaking, sigh as he closed his eyes. 

“Of course not, what brought this up?” You asked. He shook his head, holding your hand against his face in place. You wrapped your arms around him, head resting against his chest for a long moment. You could feel the shaking in his chest ease as the urge for tears slowly melted away at your reassuring touch. You loved him and he loved you and there was nothing that was going to tear the both of you apart if you could help it. 

This happened every once in a while, his insecurities building up and lashing out in nightmares that sent him into panics; it never failed to make your heart sink. You turned in his arms, making sure to hold his hands wrapped around you in a back hug as you waddled with him into the kitchen. 

He was quiet, his face buried in your neck as you turned on the kettle, grabbing mugs and tea bags to make something you hoped would help ease him. As you waited you wrapped your arms back around him.

“Y/N?” He asked softly, “You do love me right?”

“Of course.” You said, it was a question he’d never asked before and you were shocked the doubt would even cross his mind. “Of course I love you.”

“Its just that, in my dream I came back from tour and you had felt so lonely you had found someone else. He was smarter and more handsome than me. It broke my heart to see you leave but I wanted you to be happy and I knew if you were with someone like that you would be-” 

“Hoseok,” You put your hand on his chest, right over his heart to stop his speeding ramble, tears at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall once again. “I don’t want anyone else. There’s no one else I would be happy with but you and only you.” He nodded slowly, catching his breath. His eyes darted away from yours, embarrassed.

You knew he still had some doubt left; the dream had felt all too real to him. You gently caressed his cheek guiding his gaze from the mugs on the counter to your eyes. You smiled softly when the edge of his mouth quirked just a bit in an attempt at a reassuring smile. You kissed his lips slowly, gently, taking your time to make sure that every second told him that he was yours and you were his. 

The kettle beeped and you broke away, laughing slightly as a faint smile crossed his lips. 

“Way to ruin the moment,” Hoseok huffed putting his chin on your shoulder as you started to make the tea. You took the mugs and waddled back into the main room, your boyfriend clinging to your back making it difficult to walk. You set cups down on the coffee table and backed up, both of you falling backwards onto the couch. He laughed despite the pain of you landing in his lap and you couldn’t help but grin glad to see the storm clouds starting to fade. You handed him the TV remote and told him to pick something to watch as you slid off his lap to curl up next to him, his arm draped over your shoulders as you grabbed a nearby blanket to put over the two of you. It wasn’t long after the movie had started that he fell asleep again, head resting on your shoulder, peaceful.


End file.
